<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hidden Truth in 'The Loneliest Girl' by AVVVET</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862590">A Hidden Truth in 'The Loneliest Girl'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVVVET/pseuds/AVVVET'>AVVVET</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Coming Out, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Side Story, Trans Female Character, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVVVET/pseuds/AVVVET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole and Tuesday have an honest conversation about themselves and their music. (Set after episode 1)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hidden Truth in 'The Loneliest Girl'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our two heroes return to their home from the rooftops, having decided to begin their musical career. Carole and Tuesday prepared themselves for bed. Carole, moments before laying down, heard a sniffle from below. She turned around to see Tuesday huddled against a wall, crying.</p><p>"<i>But why?</i>" Carole thought to herself. "<i>She was so cheerful and ready to take on the world.</i>" Carole quickly made her way to Tuesday, slowing down as not to startle her or make her feel judged. </p><p>"What's going on?" Carole's voice was gentle, attempting to console her friend. </p><p>"Oh," Tuesday stopped, searching her feelings, debating with herself, "it's nothing." Carole could tell that Tuesday was trying not to worry her, like her problems shouldn't come before anyone else's. </p><p>"Tues, you know you can talk to me." There was a long silence, Tuesday hesitant to say anything. A light from the window flicked across Carole's face, "You changed your mind about making music with me." </p><p>"No!" Tuesday said as loud she ever could without singing or screaming in terror. "I was actually thinking about our song. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't stop myself from crying." Carole didn't say anything, letting Tuesday gather her thoughts, "it's strange, I'm not really sure what it is about the song. I'm not sure why I didn't feel like this before when we were writing it, but now I feel it pulling on my heartstrings, echoing something deep inside of me. I guess it has to do with being trans, it's always made me feel so alone-" Tuesday choked up, realizing what she just said. "I can't believe I just said that, we barely know each other but I came out to you like that, you might even hate me for it, I-I-" </p><p>"Tues! It's okay, there's no way I could hate you. Besides-" Carole paused, looking upward for a moment, looking to the rafters or maybe beyond them before making eye contact with Tuesday again, "I'm trans too." Carole let silence hang in the air for a while, "I had no idea the song was about that." </p><p>"Well, it wasn't my intention when I was writing it, but it spoke to me. I guess things like that have a funny way of turning up in the things we make, huh? It's almost inescapable." </p><p>Carole hummed the song, feeling and hearing it in a new light. "I guess you're right, I feel it too." Her eyes softened, not crying but showing a tenderness and understanding as she locked eyes with Tuesday, opening herself up to her. Carole took a blanket and sat down with Tuesday, lights from the outside world flicking across their faces. </p><p>"Carole, I'm sorry I made you come out like that. It feels wrong for you to let me in on my terms instead of yours." </p><p>"Hey, Tuesday, it's not like that! You didn't force me to do anything. Sometimes I even forget that I am trans, or that people don't notice it." </p><p>"I'm not like that at all, I spend so much time thinking about it. Sometimes I doubt myself, like I'm pretending." </p><p>"What? No way!" </p><p>"Yeah," the two giggled amongst themselves, tension and distance fading away between them. </p><p>Carole broke the silence, "y'know, it's funny that a song called 'The Loneliest Girl' is a duet." </p><p>"I never thought about that." </p><p>Outside, a train was passing by. Carole started again, her thoughts finding her, "maybe the things that make us feel the most alone can actually be the things that connect us. Like we aren't alone in our struggles. Maybe it can even bring us together, like me and you. We found each other despite being from completely different worlds." The clank and clatter of the train slowly faded into the distance, leaving the two in a profound silence. </p><p>"Thank you Carole, for everything. You've done so much for me, and I've done nothing to pay you back." </p><p>"You don't need to, Tues. We're in this together." The two fell asleep there against the wall, however uncomfortable, serenaded by the quiet chaotic rhythm of the outside world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know those songs that are clearly about one thing, but you notice how it can also be related to a completely different subject? I made a whole playlist like that about transness. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39hjvn4K4O6uQ5109i7nfZ?si=vDoAL5MZRFmcyhLyPkcN1g</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>